Kiss Me, Quick!
by gretasbedtimestories
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Takes place after Sectionals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This takes place right after Sectionals. My first real Glee fanfic, since my previous ones were about the actors themselves. Haha. Hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 1:

Quinn closed the door to her locker after grabbing her Math and Spanish books. The week had been almost over, and she couldn't wait. After the baby daddy drama and Sectionals the other, other week, she had immediately packed her bags, refusing to stay any longer in Finn's home after everything she had done to him. Both Finn and his mom protested, which made her feel even guiltier because of how genuinely kind the two really were. Her first night homeless, Brittany had offered to take her in. But just for one night, because Brittany's parents didn't exactly like the idea. For a week, she stayed with Rachel. But after getting a part-time job at a local ice cream parlor (the pay was not bad at all), she was able to earn enough money to rent that cheap apartment just a few blocks away from school.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel called out as the two bumped into each other in the hallway. "I'll see you in Glee rehearsals later?"

Quinn smiled genuinely and nodded. Truthfully, after staying a week with the girl and realizing she wasn't obnoxious after all, Rachel had definitely grown on her. "Rachel? I have a small favor to ask though."

"Of course, Quinn. Anything!"

"I have another doctor's appointment later after rehearsals, and I was wondering if you could…you know, accompany me."

Rachel smiled. "You know I would love to, Quinn. And I really would. You know that. But I think it should be Puck to go with you this time. He badly wants to be a part of you and your baby's life. I've seen all the things he's done for you. He's been nothing but wonderful. Even Finn is amazed, although I know he would never admit that."

Quinn smiled. It was true. Noah Puckerman was doing more than enough to prove it to Quinn that he wasn't deadbeat. Now that his pool cleaning business was over, he managed to get two jobs which he attended to right after school and Glee practice, just like Quinn. On weekdays, he worked as a busboy for Applebee's and on the weekends, he helped Kurt's dad in his garage. His mother had no idea why he was doing it, but she was impressed and even proud of how responsible her son has become.

"Rachel, I just don't know if I'm ready to—"

"He deserves another chance, Quinn," Rachel assured, patting the blonde girl's forearm. "Just talk to him."

Quinn sighed at how stubborn her heart was being. Rachel was right. (Heck, the girl was right almost all the time.) Maybe later, she would try talking to Puck. He didn't deserve the silent treatment she was giving.

As Glee rehearsals took place, Mr. Shue was unusually late. "He's probably still with Ms. Pillsbury and lost track of time," Mercedes rolled her eyes jokingly. "Ever since those two got it on, I always caught them canoodling."

"Mmm-hmm," Brittany nodded, playing with a lock of her hair. "They're so fairy tale, it makes me sick."

The rest of the room laughed.

Puck sat quietly at the back as usual, strumming his guitar gently and tuning out the rest of the group. "Ummm, Puck?"

He looked up, surprised to find Quinn actually talking to him. It had been weeks since they last spoke. He would've talked to her if she didn't avoid him all the time. But now, she actually approached him. "Hey," he greeted softly. "What's up?"

Quinn fidgeted a bit, nervously playing with the hem of her yellow top. He took a quick peek at her baby bump, and his heart couldn't help but skip at the sight of it. Pregnancy was really doing her good, despite her young age. She looked even more radiant than he remembered, and her skin and hair were glowing.

"I was wondering if ummm, you wanted to maybe come with me to the doctor today. I have another appointment, and I thought maybe you'd like to see how our baby is doing."

_Our_ baby.

Puck smiled a real smile; not the usual sneers or smirks he made at people. "Cool. I'd really like that, Quinn."

After rehearsals, the trip to the doctor's clinic allowed them to catch up a bit. "Look, I don't want to be dictating you or anything, but I think you should quit your job at the ice cream parlor. I've got more than enough to pay for everything, including your rent. If you want," Puck spoke while driving his pick-up. "Or you can always come live with me, if that's okay with you."

"Honestly, I just decided recently that I was going to keep her," Quinn admitted. "I'm still not sure about the other things, so I'm just taking it one step at a time."

Puck could swear he felt butterflies in his stomach after hearing Quinn's decision about their baby. "Like I said before, no pressure," he told her. "I'm just really glad you decided to keep her."

"Me too," Quinn nodded with a smile. "And thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That night, after bringing Quinn home to her apartment, Puck decided it was about time he told his mom and 12-year old sister the big news about his and Quinn's baby. While eating Chinese take-out in front of the television, Puck grabbed the remote and put the TV on mute.

"Hey!" Puck's sister, Sarah, complained.

"Mom," Puck began, running his hand through his Mohawk nervously. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Noah?" she asked. She looked a bit terrified, and his heart sank knowing he was going to break hers.

"I know you've been proud of me lately, but there's a reason I've been working two jobs the past few weeks," he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

It was silent for a while. Sarah looked between her brother and her mom. Finally, their mom spoke. "Sweetie," she immediately walked over and hugged her son. "Who's the girl?" she asked softly.

"Quinn Fabray, mom." Puck replied in the same soft tone.

Elizabeth gasped. "Quinn Fabray?" she repeated.

"Isn't that the girl mom said you had a crush on when you were in kinder and grade school?" Sarah butt in. "And your date in that Seventh Grade Dance! I remember now!" she laughed a bit. "Why? Is she finally your girlfriend?"

"I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry," Puck shook his head.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Sarah exclaimed. "What's with Quinn Fabray, and why are you crying?" she asked her mom curiously.

Elizabeth wiped the tears off her face, told Sarah leave the room for a while, and hugged Puck once again. Puck apologized for the nth time, but was relieved his mom took the news better than expected. "Where is she? Do her parents know? How far along is she?"

Puck told her everything—how she first pretended it was Finn's baby, how when her parents found out they kicked her out of their home and she was currently living in a small apartment near school, how they were both working jobs just to support the growing baby, and that she was already five months along.

"First things first," Elizabeth spoke, taking her son's hand. "I want her to come live with us. You tell her that. And second, we all need to figure out how we're going to do this."

Puck nodded and gave his mom another hug. "Thank you, mom. For understanding," he said. "I promise you and Quinn. I'm not be a deadbeat like dad."

The next few days were a series of changes for Quinn and Puck. After much convincing, Quinn finally gave in to living with the Puckerman's. It wasn't that she didn't want to—it was more because she was so ashamed to face his mom.

"I want you to feel at home, sweetie," Elizabeth had told her. "You're part of the family now. You can stay here for as long as you like," she assured.

Quinn couldn't help but hug the older woman after she had said that. With the rollercoaster of events that's been happening, it was nice to finally have a trusted adult (besides Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury) guarantee her that everything was going to be alright. Things were beginning to look up, and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders being lifted off slowly.

Puck continued to work his two jobs, and Quinn worked in the ice cream parlor up until she reached her sixth month. Elizabeth sometimes worked extra hours in the hospital (the pay for a nurse who worked extra hours was very rewarding), but every time she did, both Quinn and Puck would tell her that she didn't have to. She would respond by saying she was doing it not just for them, but more for her first grandchild.

Once during lunch, Rachel and Quinn walked into the cafeteria to meet with Santana, Mercedes and Brittany. "I'm so happy for you, Quinn. I really am," Rachel spoke. "Things are finally falling into place."

"And it's good to see you not crying anymore," Brittany smiled.

"Thanks," Quinn said softly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Have you and Puck decided on a name for the baby?" Rachel asked eagerly. "Because I've got a lot of ideas, and I really think you both will like them!"

Brittany had a blank face on while Santana and Mercedes rolled their eyes. Quinn simply giggled at all of them. "Not yet, but thanks. We'll definitely consider them."

"Speaking of you and Puck," Santana placed her elbows on the table intriguingly. "Now that you're living with him, what's the deal with you two?" she gave a teasing smile.

"Yeah girl, shouldn't you two be hooking up by now?" Mercedes asked.

"I'd like to know as well," Rachel leaned forward. "He's been awfully sweet with you."

"He's changed," Santana nodded. "And in a really good way."

Quinn just smiled. "We haven't really talked about it, but I like how things are going. I think it's best if we just, you know, take it slow for a while."

"Speaking of baby daddy," Mercedes nudged her head towards Puck who was walking towards them with a Tupperware in hand.

"Hey," Puck greeted Quinn before acknowledging everyone else. "I know you've been craving strawberries lately, so I got you this from that bakery down the street."

Quinn opened the Tupperware. Upon smelling the sweet fragrance of the yummy strawberry shortcake, she squealed and immediately grabbed her fork to dig in. "Thank you!" she said in between mouthfuls.

"I'll see you later, babe," Puck winked, giving her belly a stroke and walking off.

"You guys want some?" Quinn offered, lifting the nearly empty Tupperware at them.

"You go eat it all, baby mama," Mercedes laughed a bit. "It's all yours to take!"

The rest of the girls laughed as Quinn giggled and finished the rest of her dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a really cold night, and the rain outside of Puck's room was crazy. "You think it's going to stop soon?" Quinn asked, looking out the window while she lay in bed. She was dressed in his shirt and her sweatpants, as she grabbed the blanket and covered her whole body with it.

"I hope so," Puck answered. "You want more blankets?"

"No, this is fine," she said. "You want to climb in bed with me?"

Puck smiled and did as he was told. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her take in his warmth. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," she sighed, closing her eyes. A sudden kick of their baby caused her to gasp.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Puck sat up. His face was as worried as hell.

"Nothing," Quinn grinned, taking his hand and placing it over her belly. "She's kicking! Do you feel that?"

It took a few seconds before the baby kicked again. Puck's eyes widened at the feeling. "That is so cool!" he exclaimed, suddenly placing his ear against Quinn's stomach. "Hey there, Little Peanut," he spoke.

"Puck, we are not going to name our baby Peanut. It's just as bad as Drizzle," Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

Puck laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. "You know I'm just kidding, babe."

Quinn was left speechless but smiled anyway. Again, they tucked themselves in bed as Puck wrapped his guns around her small figure and kissed her forehead. "Puck?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is going to sound a little strange. But what are we?"

Puck took a while to reply. "Whatever you want us to be."

This time, it took Quinn a while to reply. "I want us to be together. Exclusively, in a serious relationship."

It was dark, but Quinn could feel the huge smile forming on Puck's face. "Been waiting for you to finally say that."

Quinn just giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "So," Puck started. "Can I kiss you now?"

With a grin, Quinn nodded. Puck leaned in and captured her lips in an avid kiss.

As Quinn entered her third trimester, the puking stopped but the peeing was uncontrollable. Puck found it insane how she needed to pee every ten minutes. Her cravings now included lots of spaghetti and meatballs. Occasionally, she went for pickles and chocolate cake.

While waiting for Glee practice to start, Quinn sat calmly on the piano bench and read a book on what usually happened during the third trimester of pregnancy. None of her Glee mates were there yet, but Finn was and he was quietly staring at her.

She was grateful that her, Puck and Finn were all on speaking terms again. But it didn't mean that they were still the best of friends. Although she and Puck had apologized more than once and Finn had forgiven them, things just weren't the same and she completely understood that. She was happy he was dating Rachel now. He deserved it. They deserved each other.

"So," Finn started awkwardly. "Is there a chance you'd be naming the baby Drizzle?"

Quinn snorted, and the two laughed together. "Puck once called her Peanut and I nearly hit him for that."

"Peanut's not such a bad name either," Finn shrugged, but Quinn playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly, Quinn gasped and Finn's eyes widened when he realized Quinn just peed her dress. "Ummm. Quinn, I think you just peed—"

"Finn," Quinn tried not to panic. "That's not pee."

The boy looked even more confused now. "What?"

"That was my water bag."

"Your what?"

"Finn! I'm giving birth! Go get Puck!" she yelled, beginning to breathe deeply. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Going!" Finn ran out of the room as fast as his long legs could carry him. "Puck!" he yelled around the hallways. "Puck!"

He was nearly stopped by Ms. Sylvester but he explained in four words, "Quinn! Water bag! Broken!" and continued to look for Puck. He found him in the cafeteria, getting a grape slushie for him and a strawberry slushie for Quinn. "Duuuuude!" he called out, grabbing Puck's collar and tugging the guy with him. In their hurry, Puck dropped the two slushies (which later the football bullies slipped on).

"Finn, what the hell is going on?!" Puck asked as he ran and followed the taller guy.

"Quinn," Finn explained in between breaths. "Giving birth. Music room."

"WHAT!" Puck exclaimed, sprinting faster than Finn to get to the music room. When he arrived, she was sitting on a chair with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina telling her to stay calm and breathe. "Baby," Puck pulled her face in for a kiss before lifting her from the chair into his arms.

"To your stations!" Rachel instructed, guiding Puck and Quinn out while Finn held the door open. Mercedes immediately rang Brittany and Santana, while Tina and Artie rushed to find Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury.

Puck carefully carried Quinn down the hallway, out the school, and into the parking lot where his truck was waiting. Everything was well-prepared, thanks to Rachel. There was even a ready-packed bag of his and Quinn's clothes stuffed in the backseat, just in case an occasion like this happened.

"We'll follow you to the hospital!" Rachel told him, signaling for the others to hurry up.

"Hey," Finn took Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Good luck, okay? You'll be fine."

He then smiled at Puck and saluted him. "Good luck, man. Take care of her."

Puck sped off to the hospital, thankful that there weren't many cars on the road. He beat two stoplights, but like he gave a damn. Just as long as he got to the hospital on time. "Are you okay, babe?"

Quinn continued to inhale and exhale, the way she read in the book and the way they did it in the movies. "I'm fine," she tried to smile just to reassure him. He took her hand and squeezed it. Five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Puck rushed out to call a nurse, wishing his mom was on duty but he remembered she was on a two-day retreat with a friend.

A chubby nurse came out with a wheelchair, as Puck helped Quinn down the pick-up and into the chair. She was brought to a room and was asked to change into a white hospital gown. "Here, I'll help," Puck offered, holding the gown for her as she took off her cardigan. Slowly and very carefully, he lifted her dress off, and helped her slide on the gown.

Suddenly, Quinn's very first contraction hit like a speeding truck with no brakes. "Ouuuuuuucccchhhh," she yelled in a high pitched voice, closing her eyes, grabbing Puck's hand, and giving it the hardest squeeze. "Oooowwwwww!" Puck yelled in a deep, handsome voice, realizing only then how strong Quinn really was.

It was then that Rachel, Finn and the rest of Glee decided to enter the room. Upon seeing the sight in front of them, Mercedes walked out of the room laughing while Rachel covered her mouth politely and Finn bit his lip to keep from bursting. Everyone else stood in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

Puck immediately shut up, cursing himself for screaming although the pain was still evident in his face. The same chubby nurse came and ushered Quinn to the bed, Puck following closely behind them (because Quinn refused to let go of his hand). Everyone else was asked to leave and wait in the lounge, before the nurse checked if Quinn was dilated enough. "Sorry, honey. You're only 2 centimeters dilated. We'll have to wait a little more."

Quinn nodded, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. When the nurse left, Puck climbed in bed with her and kissed her cheek. Another wave of contractions hit her, and all she could do was hiss and hold on to Puck's hand tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter! I managed to squeeze out some words over the weekend. Please review! I really appreciate reading your comments. Thank you. :)

Chapter 4:

Quinn's screams echoed throughout the walls of the delivery room. Puck held on to her hand tight and kissed her forehead every once in a while. "You can do it, Quinn. Just a little more push, baby," he kept whispering. With the doctor instructing her to push more and the nurses looking on, the baby finally came out and its shrill cries filled the entire room.

Puck was the first to get a glimpse of his baby girl—she was perfect; everything about her was simply perfect. "Congratulations," a nurse wrapped their baby in a pink blanket and placed her in Quinn's arms. "She's a healthy girl."

A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek, who quietly but eagerly greeted her baby. "Hi there, sweetie," she looked up to smile at Puck. Puck beamed at his daughter as well, kissing Quinn's nose and lips, and then kissing his baby girl's forehead. "What are we naming her?" she asked him.

"What do you want to name her?" Puck asked, stroking the baby's head gently. There was already a thicket of thin brown hair on her, but Puck could tell their baby looked exactly like Quinn.

"What about Carly?" Quinn suggested. "Short for Caroline."

Puck smiled at the name, realizing why Quinn had chosen it. "Carly's awesome."

"Hey there, Carly," Quinn grinned. Carly blinked twice, yawning a little as Puck carefully took her from Quinn's arms and carried her the way a new dad would—clueless and scared shitless.

When the nurses took Quinn back to her room to get some rest and brought Carly to the nursery room, Puck dashed towards his Glee mates in the waiting lounge to deliver the great news. "She's perfect!" he yelled with a grin so contagious, everyone else in the room smiled and cheered along. "She's just…perfect."

"Congratulations, baby daddy," Mercedes was the first to speak, walking up to Puck and giving him a hug.

"Congratulations," everyone else followed suit, either hugging him or giving him a pat on the back. They asked what they named her, and Rachel's ears perked up when she heard that they considered naming the baby Caroline. "Carly's just as adorable," she said.

"How's Quinn?" Finn asked.

"She's fine. She was really awesome in there. You guys can visit her in a while, but she needs her rest. If you want, we can go see the baby."

The entire group nearly sprinted towards the nursery room, if it wasn't for Mr. Shuester telling them to slow down and keep calm. They were in a hospital after all.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful! And so tiny!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands together at the mesmerizing view in front of him. "She looks just like Quinn. Oh, this will be so wonderful! Mercedes and I can dress her up like our own doll!"

Brittany sighed, tilting her blonde head to the side. "I always thought she'd come out with a Mohawk."

The group laughed as Puck proudly beamed. He felt so amazing—like he was on top of the world or something.

After taking a few pictures and staring at Carly a little bit more, they all decided to go visit Quinn in her room. Puck slowly opened the door, entering quietly and motioning for the others to follow. She was asleep, but the moment she heard voices murmuring she awoke. "Hey," she greeted them with a tired smile.

"Hey there, beautiful," Puck smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. "We just came from visiting Carly."

"She's one really good-looking kid," Mike Chang winked.

After a while of talking more about Carly, Quinn yawned and laid her head down on her pillow. Mr. Shue took this as a cue that it was time to leave. "Alright, guys. Quinn needs her rest. We can come back tomorrow after rehearsals to visit her and Carly again."

"Awww," some of them groaned, but said goodbye anyway.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn!" Rachel waved eagerly before walking out the room.

When Puck and Quinn were finally left alone in the room, Puck climbed in her bed as usual. "You were awesome today, babe."

Quinn sighed and leaned her head against him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Get some rest, okay?" he kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you."

Before Quinn could fall into a deep sleep, a smiled formed on her pretty face. "I love you too, Puck"


End file.
